Familiarity
by veramo
Summary: "My legacy is broken. I am of Gondor, much like yourself. Theoden adopted me after unfortunate circumstances." The truth, but not the whole truth. "When the time comes, you will know what I am." Legolas/OC, Faramir/OC, Eomer/OC
1. Splendor

This story actually started as a dream. It is about Faramir, Boromir, Denethor, Illiayana, and various others.

It follows the movie because I did not have time to read the books.

I will be coming out with more Narnia, HP, and LOTR fanfics

Its a love story and is my first story, SO BE NICE!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

**Illiayana's Point of View**

Gondor was splendor, Gondor was glory, and Gondor was home.

I held Gondor close to my heart. Not only was my father Illithan (Ill-ean) the Captain Guard of Gondor, but he was best friends with the Steward of Gondor Denethor.

My name is Illiayana (Ill-e-ana). I was born in the stone halls of Minas Tirith. My mother died in child birth and the only thing I had close to a mother was my fathers maids.

We were living in splendor and luxury. My father was great in battle, thus he was greatly rewarded. I grew up in stone halls with rich tapestries on the walls, and rich skins on the ground. I had maids and servants to play with and was allowed to be a princess.

My father took me all over Gondor. I spent a lot of my time in Osgiliath and Edhellond. I met very kind people in these places. I thought I had a great life.

My father called me his _treasure_. I was the closest thing that he had to my mother. He told me he loved her very much. She had the same dirty blonde hair as me, the same slim body, and the same green eyes. I looked like my mother so much that it hurt my father.

I was considered beautiful ever since my 5th year. When I was 7, my father started to look for suitable husbands for me in Gondor. Denethor viewed me as a jewel in his crown and offered his first born and most loved son to wed me when the time came. Boromir.

Boromir was a natural born fighter. He would always start fights in the streets of Osgiliath. Denethor would always encourage his sons fighting and would praise him when ever he won, which he usually did. I did not want to marry Boromir. He was very handsome, a splitting image of his father. Round face, dark brown hair, muscular features, and tones muscles. But he was the type of person who would treat me like property, not a wife.

I always looked past Boromir and saw into his shadow. I saw Faramir.

Faramir and I were always friends. We played in the streets and hid from our parents. I greatly prefered him over Boromir.

Faramir looked more like his mother too. He had the same brown hair as Boromir, but had a narrower face with more defined features. His body was muscular but not as defined as Boromir's is. Faramir was the smart one. He was always more intelligent then his brother and preferred not to fight. Faramir was not viewed the same way however.

I always noticed Faramir with his dad. When ever Faramir would do good with his tutors, Denethor would seem the least bit interested. He always tore Faramir down with cruel words and crude statements. Boromir was always the favorite, Faramir was the black sheep. And even from a young age, I wanted to marry Faramir, not Boromir.

My story starts on a sunny day in Minas Tirith.

Me and Faramir were playing in the Hall of Kings in Minas Tirith. It was days after I found out about my engagement to Boromir. I was 8 and Faramir was 13. Age was never a factor to us.

"Faramir?" I asked

"Yes Illiayana?"

"Why do you think they have huge statues of Kings in hallways?"

I was young. I was always curious.

"Ah, I don't know. I think its to remember them. My father aways says that Boromir will be in here some day," he said with a sad look, gazing up at the white marble statues.

"You will too!"

"What?"

"Faramir, one day you will end up here in this hall too. I just know it."

"You always know what to say. Even for one so young."

"I am not that young! I am 1 month shy of my 9th birthday!"

"Oh really, well if you are so 'old' then I bet you can catch me!"

"Can too!"

"Prove it."

And he was off. We were running as fast as our legs could take us. Pumping them. He was faster then me, but I was almost certain that I could catch him.

I was so determined to catch Faramir, that I did not notice him duck behind and pillar, and I ran into a hard wall of leather.

"Ouch," I said as I fell to the floor. I looked up and looked straight into the eyes of Boromir and Denethor. '_Uh-oh' _I thought. Denethor had a look on his face of pure anger. But he was not looking at me, he was looking behind me, straight into the face of Faramir.

"I thought I told you NEVER to run in this hall!!" Denethor screamed at Faramir. "You insolent little brat!"

"Please father-" the young Faramir screamed as his father took him by the hair.

"Stop please!" I screamed. Denethor stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Forgive me your grace, but it is my fault that we are in here. You see, Faramir and I were running, and I burst into the hall," I looked up and Boromir had a look of pure ignorance,"Faramir was just coming after me to keep me out of trouble! Please don't hurt him."

Denethor stared at me for what seemed like lifetimes. "Fine he said. But Illiayana I want you to go home. And you," he looked down at Faramir, "You are to go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. The servant will bring up your dinner."

"Yes father," Faramir said obediently. He gave me one last look then left into another hall.

"Boromir, walk Illiayana to her father." Denethor said.

"Yes father." Boromir said with great annoyance.

Boromir took my small hand in his and tugged me home.

"You lied for my brother, why?" He asked.

"He is my friend, unlike you."

"Aww, still not liking me?"

"Very much."

"Well, you are going to have to get over your pride."

"I will when you will."

He snickered. I hated him. Marrying him would be a nightmare.

After what seemed like ages, we came to my door. I rushed inside, wanting to get away from his smug face.

What I walked into will have changed my life forever.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PLEASE BE NICE!!

This is my first attempt


	2. Safety

Chapter 2

**Illiayana's Point of View**

I saw him. I saw my father. And I saw what would break me forever.

I saw my maid, Elanea (El-ana-e) and my father having sex. He said that he loved my mother, that he would never hurt her. But he is sleeping with my hand maid.

"Father!"

"Illiayana! This is- Wait my Treasure- stop!"

I ran, and I ran into my fathers study. I hoped I could cry in peace in here.

I felt rushes of emotions. First I felt shocked, then sadness, then gloom, finally I felt anger. With this final emotion, I felt a surge of energy rush through my body.

BAM! My father broke through the lock door and rushed to me.

I stared at him with fire in my eyes. I felt like I was ripping at his mind.

I was.

He fell to the ground with a thump and was clutching his head.

_'Am I doing this?! What is going on?! Im scared' _I thought.

"What are you doing you witch?!" My father yelled at me. He had never yelled at me so his words cut like knives.

I closed my eyes and hoped that this was just a nightmare. But it wasn't. I could still feel the power rushing through my veins. I sat there sobbing. I soon heard heavy breathing and a body getting up. I felt two large hands on my shoulders and then pain.

**Faramir's Point of View**

I was wondering the streets, disobeying my father.

I hated that man. He always frowned upon me and looked at me like a spot on his crest. I had only her to help me. And yet, my brother gets to marry the one girl who actually was kind to me when all others weren't. I should be the one to marry her. Even at my young age, I loved her.

Then I heard it,

_"What are you doing witch?!"_

It was coming from Illiayana's house. I had to make sure she was okay. I rushed through the unlocked doors into her fathers study. What I saw would shake our worlds.

I barged into find Illithan standing over little Illiayana with rage. He had throw her across the room into a wall.

She was my best friend. I had to protect her. I ran at her father and tackled him into his desk. Candles and parchment went everywhere. I had knocked him unconscious.

I got up and ran to the fail girl that I loved. She was still alive, just badly hurt and unconscious. I had to get her out of Gondor, or else her father would surely kill her.

I lifted her small body and ran, ran as fast as ever. I was surprised by how light she was.

The stables came in to view. I had to get her out of Minas Tirith. But where would I take her?

I propped her up on to my horse, got up myself, and rode into the night.

We rode for hours, until I found out that I had entered the realm of Rohan.

'_I will take her to King Theoden. He will care for her well. I will miss her greatly.'_

I had to bear with my sorrow. Her safety was more important.

We rode for 2 more day until I cam upon the city of Edoras. The wood pillars shown in the rising sun. The girl in my arms was sleeping.

I carried her up the hills and steps into the wooden castle. I requested a meeting with Theoden. I stepped into the great hall of the Horse Riders, and saw the middle aged man on the throne.

I knew that I very well might not see Illiayana again.


	3. Edit

I'm going to re-do this story.

I grew up, and I want to finish this within the year.

Enjoy!


	4. Awaken

I woke with a start.

My eyes darted to the rising sun to the east. My vision must not have been more than four hours early. I saw two little people, no bigger than a small child, with their arms bound around the grotesque necks of Uruks. They ran as though their feet were in-tune with the wind coming from the south. To where they were going, I was unsure, but I saw them smell the air and comment about a man who was on their trail.

I rose from my make-shift bed in my friend Cartana's humble home. Being a royal princess of Rohan, I was used to comfy feather beds, but this little mat made of hay gave me a sense of well-being.

I strove to have what my dear friend had. She had a loving husband who loved her wholly, two young children who bore a strong resemblance to her and her spouse. Though she married a poor wheat farmer and lived in a small home, she was happy.

"Goodmorning," I yawned as I walked into the simple kitchen. Cartana was busy making this mornings bread and butter while her young son sat and chewed on a piece of smooth wood to aid in his growth.

"How did you sleep my dear?" Cartana put what she was fiddiling with and came and kissed me on my cheek. A traditional Rohirrim greeting. I could tell that something was causing Cartana to feel ill. All of her usual joy was drained from her face.

Before I could ask what was troubling her, Maruca, (Cartana's husband) strode in holding a letter and a scythe. His eyes immediately came to me, their color drained as well. His hand outstretched with the letter asking for my acceptance of it. I took it with shaky hands, hoping with the innermost regions of my heart that it will not bear ill news. It bore the seal of my friend Eowyn, shieldmaden of Rohan. Inside it had only 3 words on a small piece of parchment.

Théodred was ambushed.

My heart fell to the floor. Théodred, the boy who took me in like a sister, the boy who's father brought me into his house, the man to whom I was betrothed to was lying in pain at the house of his fathers.

"I must leave. Thank you my dear friend for your hospitality." I ran from the crowded before any of them could bear me words. I mounted Eroc, my faithful horse, and coaxed him on with words unuttered by any in the realm. Being two leagues from Edoras, the ride would be short but long to a wanting heart. I summoned the dark within me and allowed my mind to stretch those leagues ahead of me. With the eerie blue glow in my eyes, I sought the thoughts of those of my Théodred.

Nothing. I found no thoughts or emotions coming from him. All I felt was pain and suffering ahead of me.

-x-

An hour passed and I reached Edoras as the sun was beginning to dance overhead. It was not yet noon as I ran up the wide steps and through the great hall. Respectable soldiers who were loyal to the captain Eomer stood and bowed to me with the respect that I deserved being the adopted daughter of the king. Those other soldiers who were loyal to the poisoned snake named Grima Wormtongue looked at me with a lust in their eyes. They never touched me due to the protection of Théodred and Eomer but it would be a matter of time before they turned against authority and took me. The walk from the main hall to Théodred's room seemed longer then the ride from Durmhow to Edoras.

The door weighed more than five horses as I pushed it open to reveal Eowyn and Eomer bent over a still body. The body of my Théodred.

"Théodred!" I gasped. The fear began to rise in my throat as I ran to his bed and grasped his cold hand. Cloth seemed to cover a large wound across his lower abdomen. The blood was seeping though the cloth and began to cover the sheets around him. Théodred was dying.

I looked over to Eowyn who grasped my hand as tears began to spill over my lids. Her fine hands caressed mine as she encircled me in her arms and began to stroke my hair. Being two winters younger than me, Eowyn had a mature aura in her person.

Eomer just gave me a sympathetic look. But I knew on the inside he was hurting even more for his best friend.

-x-

Yes, I loved Théodred, but not in a way that I loved that young boy with brown hair from my childhood. Théodred was my brother. Nothing more. Théoden wanted to see me, his adopted princess married to the true heir to the throne of Rohan. He perceived that we would be happy together and a wise match. Yes we would have been happy, and yes it is a wise match, but the romantic love would not have been there.

I saw inside Eomer the want for me. Conceited as is may sound, he has convinced himself that he is in love with me. When I was brought to Rohan, he would chase me around the stables for a kiss on his lips when he caught me. Though he did many times, I never granted more than a touch on his cheek.

-x-

My old and wizened father sat on his throne in an age that sat upon him that was beyond his years. Motionless he stayed as the beauty of Eoywn kneeled before him.

"Your son is badly wounded, my lord," she choked out the fear was imminent in her voice.

"He was ambushed by orcs," added Eomer. Théoden just stared off into the distance as if he was looking past all those in front of him. I moved from the shadow of a pillar into his line of sight. Through all the poison in his mind, the tears that streaked my cheeks seemed to stir him and his gazed moved down to his feet.

Eomer seemed to notice this and continued, "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force-"

"That is a lie," cut in the snake Grima as he moved to stand beside the king. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."

The contempt on Eomers face was ever present as my father mumbled something to draw the snake closer to him. Obviously it was his disgusting name.

"Orcs are running freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." Eomer dropped an orc helmet and it toppled over to reveal a white hand. The White Hand of Saurman, our former ally.

Grima seemed startled with this news for a brief second. Then as quickly as it came, the thought was gone and the poison fell out of his mouth once more. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering."

Grima made a fatal mistake. Eomer could crush the little snake with one of his large hands if he was set off. This could easily spark the anger in his mind.

"Warmongering?" said a surprised Eomer. Before Grima could respond, Eomer dashed to him like a rabid horse and pinned him against a pillar. Fear was coming from his eyes to all the corners of the room. I stood and observed from behind a pillar in the shadows as I knew that Eomer would crush the small man.

"How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the Men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?" Eomer roared into him. Grima's eyes came to body of Eowyn. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight as Grima's grey eyes met her own blue ones. With a look of disgust she departed from the room. Eomer noticed his eyes and moved his strong hand to the snake's neck.

"Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." These were the last words that Eomer could say before a pair of Grima's thugs came and pulled him off of the snake. Grima's sickly smirk returned to his face as he spat in Eomer's face.

"You see much, Éomer, Son of Éomund. Too much." The men punched Eomer in the abdomen causing him to cry out. I ran from my shadows to try to grasp on to the man being abused in front of me. Before I could reach Eomer, another one of his thugs seized me and held fast onto me.

"EOMER!" I cried out hoping this was all a bad dream. I reached out with my mind to the man who was grasping me. In an attempt to tear and torture his mind, the thug hit me in my left temple causing me to go dizzy and temporarily impairing me. The thugs were obviously well trained against me by Grima.

"You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains under pain of death," contuined Grima.

Eomer, who was still struggling with the thugs, managed to speak out against him by saying, "You have no authority here. Your

orders mean nothing!"

Another crack came from Eomer as the thug punched him again. Grima just seemed to take pleasure in this torture.

"This order does not come from me. It comes from the king," Grima held up a piece of parchment with the kings signature and seal, "He signed it this morning."

Eomer looked at the parchment with sadness in his eyes as the men began to drag him away. With one final roar, Eomer left the hall in the arms of the two men. The thug who kept a firm grip on me looked to Grima for approval. Of what, I do not know. The snake simply looked at him and nodded his head.

Then the thought clicked in my mind. Eomer is banished, Théodred was in bed wounded, and Théoden was far too gone in his mind to save me. My beauty being a curse has earned me the discomfort of being Grima's thug's whore.

I was dragged into a dark room somewhere near the back of the Golden Hall. He made sure to hit me in the temple once more to impair thug pinned me down with his body weight and proceeded to rip my dress up to my hips. He removed his pants and roughly bit my neck causing a piercing cry to emerge from my lips. He swiftly entered me with a shuddering pain that ripped though my entire being. I have never been touched improperly by a man before due to my vow to saving my body for marriage to the one man whom I love with my whole heart. The thug kept going until he was fully satisfied. When he was done, he got up and roughly slapped me across the face with such force that my entire world went black.


	5. Return

I woke the next morning with my head in a wrap. My loyal nurse Rouyan must have bandaged me during the night. I was too scared to exit my bed so I elected to stay where I was.

I stayed in my room for an entire day till the morning where I woke with another start. In my vision, I saw a man, an elf, and a dwarf running. Suddenly the elf turned to the sun and whispered something that I could not understand. The trio kept running until they encountered a large army of horse-riders. The riders circled around the trio and gave their spears way to them. The leader stepped down and took off his heavy helmet. It was Eomer. Based on the sun, the meeting would happen in two or three hours.

I crept out of my room to go fetch some fresh water for a little visit that I had in mind. It was early so no one in the hall stirred. I was thankful for this because I did not want a meeting with any of Grima's thugs. I got the water from a kindly old maid and headed toward the large stately rooms. I found the one I was looking for and entered with a heavy heart. Théodred was laying still in his bed. I promptly changed his dressings and wiped his head clear of sweat. I pressed a cold cloth to his face to help alleviate the oncoming fever.

For hours I sat there talking to him about everything from my fears to my time with Cartana. Even being near death, I could tell Théodred was listening. I didn't even have to reach out to him to tell that he knew I was there. We just had a bond that was unbreakable. Soon the sound of his shallow breathing lulled me to sleep.

I woke with my head on his arm and our hands linked. His breathing had stopped and he was still. I knew that the worst had come. Théodred- prince of Rohan, heir to the throne- was dead.

I stood up. Tears began to fall out of my eyes as the realization that my beloved brother was dead. Eowyn entered a few minutes later. She just stood over Théodred for a few seconds before she promptly left.

A few moments later, I felt a presence near Edoras. I let my mind span the miles around the great city feeling for that strong mind.

Within moments I felt an old man and his powerful thoughts. I could tell he sensed me due to his non-verbal greeting. My eyes glowed a bright blue as I stood up and walked out of the room in a ghost like trance. Eowyn came in as soon as a began to leave. She saw the color in my eyes and knew not to disturb me.

I left the hall and made my way out to the porch before the great doors. I looked beyond, still in a trance to the field before the city. Three horses rode towards Edoras.

The trance lifted and I felt another beside me. Eowyn was next to me for a moment before she returned inside to alert Hama, captain of the guard. A flag tore from a pole beside me and flew off. The wind tossed my golden hair around like a toy and carried my thoughts to the old man in the distant field.

I stayed planted in my position until the three horses drew closer. The rider in black turned and look towards me. He caught my eye for a single moment before I turned and reentered the hall.

-x-

Hidden in a room, I heard a fight break out in the great hall. I left my solitude and ran towards the throne. The old man whos presence I felt was dresses in shining white with his staff pointed at my father. The trio who I saw in my vision stood before me fighting off the thugs of the snake. The thugs were obviously trying to reach this old man.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," He thrust his staff foward and knocked Theoden back into his throne. In fear I rushed towards my father with harkened speed. But before I could reach him, I felt a pair of strong arms engulf me. The smell of sweet pine entered my nose as a blonde elf held me.

"Wait," he whispered. His voice sent my heart soaring. Across from me, Eowyn makes the same move I did but is stopped by the man in black from before.

"If I go, Theoden dies," said Theoden, except it was not his voice. Rather it was the voice of a different man, the voice of Saruman.

Once again, the wizard in white throws Theoden back once more and hisses to him, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

With a great effort, my father kept trying to bend over and speak.

"Rohan is mine," he whispered. The anger was welling up in him.

"Be gone!" Bellowed the wizard. Theoden lunged towards the white wizard but the quick wizard hit him in the heard with his staff and is thrown back into his throne. The wizard let out a sigh of relief as I left the grasp of the elf and caught my father as he began to fall out of his seat. When I lift him and get a good look at his face, I saw what the wizard was doing. He drew the poison from my father's mind and revived him. His eyes were no longer cloudy and his hair no longer white. His proper aged look returned to him and his mind began to clear.

The tears of joy began to emerge from my eyes as he looked at me. A smile spread across his face that mirrored mine.

"I know your face. Illiayana," he whispered. "Illiayana," he said once more as I stroked his hand lovingly. My father has returned to me.

I was no longer alone.


	6. Funeral

Two days passed and Theoden came to his old self. The banishment of Grima led to the end of Saruman's rule over Rohan and the funeral of Theodred was not far behind. Within a few hours, I had personally dressed Theodred in his finest clothes and armor and made him ready to be buried in the dark ground. The pall-bearers came before the tears began to spill from my eyes. I hastened to my room to prepare myself in a black dress with silver accents that was saved for dark times. With my silver leaved crown that belonged to my mother in Gondor, I fastened my hair into an intricate braid that Theodred so loved.

The funeral proceeded with sadness hanging in the air like a fresh rain. I followed behind my father who walked behind the body of Theodred. Behind me the elf- who I came to know as Legolas- the man- named Aragon- the dwarf- Gimili- and the Wizard- Gandalf- followed behind me.

Near the opening to the dark tomb where Theodred would forever sleep, Eowyn stood with a dress similar to mine but with a gold crown and a intricate bun. Theodred's body was being placed in the tomb as Eowyn's song cried out.

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan

forth onsended

giedd sculon singan gléomenn

sorgiende

on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære

his dryhtne dyrest and mæga

deorost.

Bealo..."

-x-

After the funeral, I hastened inside with my feet like the wind. I found myself in Theodred's room with his cloak and shirt in my hands. They smelled like my brother. I found myself crying once more.

After a few minutes, a knock came from the door. Being too weak from grief, I did not go and try to open it for whoever was on the other side. They must have sensed my stubbornness and took the liberty of opening the door themselves. I heard their footsteps as they slowly made their way towards me. A strong hand lifted my chin from my chest and made me took at them. Teary green eyes met sympathetic blue ones. The next thing I knew was that Legolas pulled me into his strong arms once again.


	7. Elvish

AT: Sorry if my last two chapters had mistakes. I was writing with a broken wrist and three broken fingers. ): OUCH

-x-

"Who are you?" he asked in a gentle whisper. His arms still encircled my body in a safe ring. The comfort this elf has shown me in the mere days he has been here has been unyielding. The strength he shows for those who's emotions cease to be his counterparts is visionary due to his understanding of the race of men even though he fails to be one.

"Illiayana," I replied in a small voice. The next moves were ones that left me cold. I removed myself from his strong arms and carried myself away to my cambers. The smart part of me was glad that the blond elf did not follow me to see to my well-being. However, the foolish part of me secretly wished he did. "Rouyan, if you would please, help me re-lace my bodice so I can return to the great hall," I said to my maid who was sitting in the corner of the vast room fixing my riding tunic that had an unsightly slit in the shoulder. "I guess I must have loosened the knot when I was returning from the funeral.

"Yes m'lady," she said in her old voice.

When I was proper once more, I returned to the Golden Hall to make a presence at the meeting of the wizard and my king.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Eowyn's clear voice drifted from the hall. Entering the large room, I noted her companions. Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas stood near while Gandalf and my father sat on the thrones of Rohan. Eowyn was hunched over two small beings who I came to see were small children who were hungry devouring stew. "Rick, cot, and tree," she finished

The smallest of the two, a girl, cried out in a high pitched voice. It was almost breaking and I could detect the unshed tears. "Where is mama?" she asked in desperation. Eowyn was a maternal figure and draped a thick wool blanket over the small child's shoulders to quiet her while she shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on," said Gandalf. Now serving as the hand of the king, Gandalf had great influence in my father's decisions. Seeing his wisdom, I intently listened to him. "Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

I strode over to Legolas curious about the turn of events. If I was just with the king and Eowyn, I would have allowed myself to reach out and touch the mind of the small children, but in these current situations I still looked at the trio as strangers from a distant land.

"My lord Legolas, a word?" I said in a quiet whisper. Aragorn had begun to speak to the king in a loud voice, but I denied my ears the opportunity to hear him.

Legolas removed himself from the man and dwarf and followed me behind a pillar yards from the throne.

"Yes my lady?" he asked curiously.

"What is going on? I remove myself from their presence for half and hour and there is current talk of attack. I do not wish to see my city and country turned to chaos by the hand of Saruman."

"Nor do I my lady. I grow fond of Rohan and all it beauty." He said those last words with a hint of hope in his voice. This made my stomach flutter and turn, but there was a matter at hand and I would not set the elf off without knowing it. We stared at each other for a few seconds both lost for words. I was relieved when he began to speak once more. "The children are from a village near Isengard. They were attacked by Wild Men serving Saruman. They rode four days here to deliver the message of the oncoming attacks against the people of Rohan.'

This news brought tears to my green eyes. The handsome elf standing before me noticed this and curtly bowed to leave me in my stunned state.

-x-

The next morning, Rouyan spent the day readying my saddle and traveling outfit. Whenever I made an attempt to help the aging woman, she would shoo me away like a grandmother would to a baby. Caring for me like a daughter, I would not surprised by her bold actions against the crown princess of Rohan.

As I was waiting for the blacksmith to finish the sharpening of my sword so I could strap it to Eroc for the journey to Helms Deep, I saw a flash of white in my side vision. Rushing from the small shop, I saw Gandalf ride off from the stables and out the gates of Edoras. When the smith was done, I ran with all haste to the point where Gandalf departed. I found the trio, Eowyn, and multiple soldiers in the grandiose stables. Legolas and Gimili were readying the saddle on a grey and white horse that I recognized as the former horse of a fallen soldier.

"My lord Aragorn," I exclaimed to the dark haired man. He turned to me and gave me a kind half smile.

"My lady," he said with a curt nod.

"I saw Gandalf ride off into the plains. Where is he going when he knows that we need him here to be with us?" I heard the slight hint of fear in my voice. I noticed that the dark haired man did as well. I cursed myself inwardly for being so weak. I could more than handle myself.

"Do not fear my lady-"

I cut him off before he could finish. "I do not fear for myself, I fear for the safety of my people." It was rude, but justified.

"I assure you my lady," he continued once more. The kindness in his eyes never left his face, "Gandalf knows what he is doing. He is journeying out to retrieve your cousin."

Cousin. No, Eomer was not a cousin. He was a brother. But Aragorn doesn't know a thing about me, so the fault was not his. "Thank you my lord," I said quickly, bowed then ventured deeper into the stables towards my black war-horse.

"Eala Eroc. ðe wiþstylle le Helms Deep," I said in a tongue of Rohirrim. Eroc was a special horse and only deserved the best of speech. He nuzzled my cheek with his long nose. A term of endearment was never out of Eroc's character, but he was a fearless horse and never let his rider down.

"The horse loves you," said a tantalizing voice behind me. I turned from black to face blond. Legolas was standing a few feet away from me watching my interactions with my horse. Before I could respond, a whine from another horse further down in the stables stopped me. Brego, my Théodred's horse was struggling against two soldiers of Rohan. Their futile attempts to subdue him were in vain. The only person who could have calmed that great beast was my late fiance.

Boldly, I saw the dark-haired Aragorn proceed slowly to the horse. After a few words with one of the soldiers, he took the rope from his hands and slowly inched his way towards the great stallion. As he was speaking Old English to the horse, Brego began to calm. Aragorn removed the restraints from him and continued to speak to him. Eowyn was watching transfixed on his strange actions. Aragorn then switched to a tongue unfamiliar to me after a few words with Brego and Eowyn.

"He is speaking Elvish," said Legolas still before me. I did not notice if he saw the interaction between the horse and his friend as his eyes were still fixed on me. His clear grey eyes were deep and full of age as if he lived thousands of lives of men.

"It was beautiful," I said with admiration. True, the language was intricate and winsome. It seemed to flow out of Aragorn's mouth like a river to the ocean. "Will you teach me?" I asked the elf.

His eyebrows rose and a look of amusement came to his face. I wondered if he saw me as a foolish school girl who needed tutoring on her language lessons. "Why do you want to learn the languages of the elves?" he asked.

All I could respond with was a shrug of my shoulders. In all honesty, I did not know why I asked him to teach me, but I just wanted to. "Very well my lady, I shall teach you the basics. But for now, you stick to your Rohirrim until we ride for Helms Deep. Be my companion during the ride and I will give you lessons."

"Thank you greatly my lord," I said with a large grin on my face. The elf returned my smile with one of his own, bowed, and left the stables without another word,

"My lady?" came a gruff voice behind me. I turned and looked down to see the husky body and face of the dwarf Gimili.

"Yes my lord?"

"I wonder, have you spotted the way the blond shield maiden looks at my companion? The lassie has been stealing looks every time I see her," he said with a slight laugh in his voice. Yes, I have seen the way Eowyn looks at lord Aragorn. She looks to him with admiration, intrigue, and even love in a naive way. She fancy's the Ranger.

"Yes m'lord, I have spotted it once or twice. It is an infatuation, nothing more," I stated simply. The dwarf huffed as he took in my words. Then his eyes met mine and his finger slowly rose to point at me.

"I wonder if you notice the way the elf looks at you," he said with a smile. Before I could respond, he quickly turned and left me in a stunned state in the stable. Dwarves and their mischief.


	8. Outcome

The next day was the day that all of Edoras would depart from our city into the stone walls of Helms Deep. "Rouyan, I am ready to leave. Please, for the sake of your life, go prepare for the journey. I will not depart without you." I looked down to her with sad eyes. She was fixing the hem on my riding tunic. Her frail body and old muscles would surely not survive an attack upon her. I wanted her safe. I wanted Rouyan and all my people safe behind the walls of Helms Deep. We would fight wave after wave of attacks from the enemy behind solid rock. Impervious as Helms Deep may be, I knew death loomed on. She returned my gaze with grey eyes full of love like a mother gazing at her child.

"Yes m'lady, I shall go pack if it pleases you." She turned and exited my chambers leaving me behind. An uneasy feeling crept into the pits of my stomach, so I let the dark enter me and I let my mind move to the mind of Rouyan. The blue glow emanating from my eyes cast a deep shadow over my face. I felt her mind as she was leaving the Great Hall. I felt her thoughts as she was heading once more towards the stables to make sure Eroc was ready for the ride in a few hours. She was disobeying my orders, but I did not feel angry. Rather I was worried. I closed the link and the darkness left me. My eyes soon returned to their former dark green color and the power flickered out of me like a candle.

I left my chambers to find another maid bringing fresh water into the basins of those who occupied the Golden Hall. She bowed when she spotted me approaching spilling some water onto the hard stone floors.

"I'm sorry my lady, I will get this cleaned up right away," she said kneeling to sop up the water with her apron.

"No, please. Allow me," I said. I took her hands and put the basin back in them. "I have a fresh cloth in my chambers, I will clean it up. Please continue your work." I smiled at the girl for she was far from being a woman. She smiled and curtseyed at me then left to finish her chores.

I hurried back into my room to fetch the cloth that Rouyan used to clean my face with. Once I was back at the puddle, I soaked it up in the cloth making sure the area was not slippery for any passing person. Disposing of the cloth in a waste barrel, I went into Rouyan's tiny chambers and began to collect her belongings into a royal saddlebag.

-x-

Within hours, my father called me out to meet him and begin the ride towards Helms Deep. Mounting Eroc with both my saddlebags and those of Rouyan, I trotted to the side of my father as we stood as the heads of those leaving our great city.

"My daughter," said Theoden simply. With a curt nod towards me followed by a small smile, he stirred his horse into a gallop. With his guards and I following along his trail, we began to lead the fearful people out of Edoras. As tradition states, I had to ride out with the guard until Edoras was beyond the horizon. Six hours past before I was permitted to break away and find the man with whom I would travel with.

I found him not far behind us. Thankful for the falling sun, I knew we would be dismounting our horses and stopping for the night. The setting sun made his blonde hair shine like gold. In comparison to my own dark blonde hair, his was much more fairer.

"My lord," I said simply before rearing my horse to trot next to his.

"Hello my lady." His eyes were on me once more.

"Please, call me Illiayana." A small smile came across my face when I said this. I wanted this elf to call me by my first name, not my formal title.

"If this is what you wish, then I must oblige as long as you in return call me by mine." He returned my smile with a reflection of his own. His perfect teeth were just another feature that added to the radiance of his face. His clear and pale skin was free of scars and blemishes and his grey eyes shone out against.

He caught me staring at him and gave a small chuckle while never breaking my gaze. My face flushed red as embarrassment came over me.

"So, in the mean time would you like to learn a few phrases of elvish Illiayana?"

"If it does not trouble my lord elf so much, then yes I would." I smiled inwardly as I disobeyed his request to call him by his casual name.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle," he said staring straight ahead towards the mountains and hills.

"Pardon me?" I said confused. I knew it was elvish, but not the meaning.

"It means 'my heart sings to see you.'" His face was illuminated by the setting sun.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle," I whispered. "Is there no simple hello?"

"Well we elves are no simple folk, so no," he said with a smile. "Farewell is 'namaarie.'"

"Namaarie," I said a little louder this time. "I like greetings better."

-x-

By the time the moon was high in the sky, Legolas and I spent every moment together. He was teaching me elvish, which was not so difficult and far from Rohirrim. I would occasionally fumble in the words, but I was picking it up quickly.

When we stopped for the night, Legolas gracefully came from his horse and helped me off mine. I did not need it due to my status as a horse master, but I enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me. He aided me in the setting up of my bedroll while I went to go find Rouyan. I later found her with ease and gave her the saddlebags containing her belongings and a basket of food to share with her family. She was shocked when I gave her these treasures and was ever so grateful. Being the only maternal figure I had, I felt it was a happy obligation to look out for her. Returning to Legolas, I found my bedroll situated next to a fire surrounded by Eowyn, Hama, Gimili, and Aragorn. The elf stood not far from where I was. All of the bodies surrounding the warmth had a situated bedroll except for the elf. I turned to him with curiosity in my eyes. "Why do you not have a bedroll for your sleep tonight my lord?"

"I do not require much sleep in the recent events. I have lived thousands of years with much sleep, I need no more." I left it at this. Not pressing the matter more was wise due to this being the elf's decision. I turned my eyes towards the fire and watched as it danced with the dark night.

"Would you like me to teach you more?" he said whispering in my ear. His hot breath on my neck made me shiver. Nodding my head, we both ventured farther from the group around the fire but still sat in a small glow. The shadows of the night in contrast with the light of the fire highlighted the elf's face.

"Ya naa lle? (Who are you?)" He repeated the question he asked me just a few days ago. I know he wanted to learn more about me. He wanted to know my secrets and my thoughts to understand the girl who stood before him.

"Mankoi? (Why?)" I asked. I wanted to tell him with the hope his intentions were pure, but then again I questioned if I could trust him fully.

"Vanimle sila tiri ar' cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. (Your beauty shines bright and your heart is that of the lion.)" he said boldly. Never had I expected him to say such a thing. I would show him my true colors. After all, you never know the outcome of something until you do it.


	9. Confession

AT: This is for xXKatsumaXx :D Fave reader so far.

CONFESSION TIME

Italics are spoken in the mind.

So I am changing the ages of the men in the story. Eomer (28), Boromir (41) and Faramir (36) will all be their respective ages in this story. Legolas' real age is not mentioned, but it was estimated to be 2,500. Considering my character was deemed a woman at her age, it was acceptable.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I summoned the dark once more. My mind stretched out to that of the elf sitting in front of me and I felt his mind in an instant. He was startled at first, but only for a moment or two. He looked deep into my eyes that were now emitting a blue glow in the night. The light was dim enough to not be noticed by the various citizens of Rohan surrounding us.

I showed him my mind. Open and unbarring to him in the deepest of ways. Speaking to him without the movement of my mouth seemed not to unease him. '_My name is Illiayana, Daughter of Illithan, Captain of Gondor, and Tintalle, Princess of Rhún. My parents were married to maintain shaky diplomatic ties between Gondor and the eastern kingdoms. They grew to love each other with all their being until my mother died giving birth to me. I lived in Gondor until I was eight and I was bethroed to a man 23 years my senior against my will. One month shy of my birthday, I discovered my father doing unspeakable things with a woman who swore to serve my family. I was frightened and hurt, thus I began to project terrible images in his head. I showed him the corpse of my mother, his death, and the gaunt face of a man who I did not know. I mentally ripped his mind apart. If I did it any longer, I would have driven him to insanity. He took to me and almost killed me with his bare hands crushing the life out of my neck. I was saved by a man who often haunts my thoughts and brought to the haven of Rohan._' The image of Faramir came into my mind and a small feeling of warmth came to be. But it left as quickly as it came. '_Theoden raised me like a daughter for nine years under the ruse of me being the adoptive Princess of Rohan. I figure that my father never wanted me back as I am a few months shy of 18 now. However, I will never ascend to the throne of the Golden Hall due to my blood status, that is the reason why I was set to marry Theodred. My father saw it as a smart match due to him being the heir to the throne and I being so in love with the place I began to call home. But that has all changed now._' Now the face of Theodred sank into the crevices of my mind. '_In time, I began to control the curse that was placed upon me by ill fate. I do not know where it came to be and why it came to me, but I wish for it to have never existed._' Short and simple. That was all he needed to know. '_Who are you?_' I asked in response. I did not know an inkling about the elf who sat before me whose eyes never left mine.

Keeping the mental contact, Legolas expertly began to speak unlike others with whom I have communicated with. '_I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood. I have seen 2,500 lives of men. I was sent as a messenger by my father to Rivendell on private matters concerning the Ring of Power.'_ So the rumors were true, the Ring of Power has returned to realm of men. '_I became one of the nine members of the fellowship that swore to protect the ring. I set out from Rivendell with eight companions, one was Gandalf; whom we thought we lost in Moria, four Hobbits of the Shire, the dwarf Gimili, and two men: Aragorn son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor._' My heart dropped at the name of the man who first held my hand in marriage. Memories of Gondor began to flood back into my mind. Legolas sensed my pain, but nevertheless continued. '_We did not journey far before we thought we lost Gandalf in Moria, but circumstances forced us to carry on. After we departed from Lothlórien, we were ambushed by Uruks who in the end killed Boromir.'_ Boromir was dead. I took in the news and exhaled a shudder as the thought of the great man came to my eyes. His tall body and dark hair must have become more refined after nine years of absence. I felt a tinge of pain for the grief that Denethor must have felt. When the image of Faramir once again emerged from my subconscious, the small feeling of warmth returned to my body. But this time it stayed. '_Later, they took two of the hobbits assuming they had the ring,_' So that is what I saw in my dream all those days ago, '_but they failed to find the one that truly had the ring as he and the last Hobbit escaped. The remaining companions and I set off after the Uruks where we came across a new Gandalf and your cousin.'_ Not my cousin. '_We learned of the Hobbits safety and ventured into your lands.'_ The connection was lost with those final words.

Our long confessions were drawn-out and strange. The elf never expected such modem and liaisons from me. Surprise did not overcome me at this revelation. No man or beast would find that a princess of a providence of man is a supernatural being. Faults were found like a normal woman, but the ungodly beauty of my mysticism was deemed as a reminder of the perfect entities who created me. My eyes, which were a natural dark green, could become a light green with a single tear. My blond hair would shine like the moon in the early dawn, but glimmer like the wheat in the fields at dusk. The ever changing characteristics of my facial features showed me to be a grown woman at the tender age of 18 while on the inside I was screaming like a two year old. While this elf was 2,500, I hold myself to be only a child in his midsts.

I stared at him for what seemed like hours. My heart was beating at the pace of a stallion as I felt his grey eyes on me. The night masked our faces in a shroud of black that was poorly illuminated by the dying fires that were surrounding us. The grass rustled beneath me as I moved from my sitting position to being perched on the balls of my feet and slowly made my way towards him. My hands found the ground next to him and I turned and sat down in the vacant area next to him. Breathing deep in unison, I found his breaths to be more soothing than the sound of a slow lute song. My eyes began to feel heavy and my head to weigh a ton. I sought out his shoulder and placed my head onto it. Before I succumbed into sleep, I felt a pair of lips on my left temple.

-x-

I awoke from a dreamless sleep to find myself on my bedroll with one of my more ornate cloaks draped over my body. The events of the previous night flooded back like rushing water causing a dizzy spell to come over me. Thrusting my head back down onto the roll, I noticed it was not yet dawn. The sleeping figures around me were posed in various forms of sleep. Eowyn and her graceful body were laying near the dark-haired Aragorn. He, unlike my friend, was awake and admiring a necklace made of white metal. Gimil was snoring while he clutched his axe close to his heart like a sleeping child. The blond elf was yards away scouting the land like a trained hawk. The memory of his lips on my skin brought a flush over me that was strange. Legolas was a godly toy and I was the young babe of man. Too old for my favor, and not meant to be taken by a young human being.

The dark Aragorn must have caught me staring at the elf's back and sought the opportunity to get answers. "The longer you stare, the more likely he is to turn around. The elf knows when he is being watched." My head sharply turned to face him as a color of embarrassment came over my face.

"I was not staring my lord. Rather, I was merely glancing his way. I was about to turn and staring at the mass of hair and axe before me." He chuckled at my response. Not staring at Gimil was a hard task.

After a few moments of silence, the ranger spoke up once more. "Your not of the house of Eorl are you my lady?" His face was solemn and serious. Why must all these newcomers expect me to reveal all about me?

"Please, my name is Illiayana," I said sharply. A little too much venom came out than I intended. "Why do you ask my lord," I spoke a little more softly this time.

"You were once betrothed to the son of the king. If you were his legitimate sister, the rules of man would have forbidden the marriage. In addition, you hold green eyes while those of the king are blue." He was observant. Many of Rohan were aware of my connection to the king, however they failed to see that I was of Gondor. Rather, rumor placed me as a child found by the king on a hunt with his guard. A stray if you will.

"My legacy is broken. I am of Gondor, much like yourself. Theoden adopted me after unfortunate circumstances." The truth, but not the whole truth. "When the time comes, you will know what I am."


	10. Victory

**Sorry about the lack of romance :)**

**So if you don't know enough about me, I love Starkid, Joey Richter, Joe Walker, Game of Thrones, Covenant, Song of Ice and Fire Series, Harry Pottah, Lord of the Rings, Classic Disney Movies, and General Hospital. However, I hate Glee, PPL, Twilight, Disney Channel shows that are aired at the moment, and Teen Mom. Just a little tidbit :)**

**This one is thuper-duper long. Just sayin'.**

-x-x-x-x-

The journey to the stone keep began once the sun rose in the horizon. Eowyn was talking with Aragorn while they both lead their horses on foot. Hama and Gamling were scouting the terrain ahead of us to ensure a safe passage. My father and I were trotting Eroc and Snowmane side by side. This was the closest I have been to my father since his awakening from the hold of Saruman.

"Father, I must ask you, do you think a war is upon us?" My face was dark. I already knew the answer, but I had to hear it from his mouth rather than another's.

"You are young my daughter. I do not wish for you to worry about such things. Live your life and don't hold the fears of men in it. You have so much more to live for." With those words, I simply nodded my head and kept my eyes on the approaching hills being silent as the grave. The only noise we heard was that of the movement of hooves and the chatter of the villagers around us.

Hours and hours passed by without the utterance of another word. Soon the sun was beginning to rise further into the sky with a gust of clouds repelling it's intense heat. Like a cloud sent from Mordor, the cloud took all the shine from the sun and the warmth along with it. A part of me secretly wished that the sun would come into the Earth ten-fold and burn all life on it. But in the moment of time, I just enjoyed cold limbs from the norm of heat. Leaning my head back, I inhaled the soft air. It gave an essence of rain that would shower the ground by nightfall.

Moments of senseless joy was brought to an abrupt halt when Aragorn came running in the direction of the king.

"What is it? What do you see?" my father shouted above the clamor of disturbed horses. Faulty though it may be, I did not notice that the blond elf had taken a vigilance over the scouts. I looked far ahead to see his tall figure sheath a long knife and string his bow. The new defensive stance was a sign of ill fate.

"Warg! We are under attack!" Aragorn had a crazed look in his light eyes. People around me began to take chaos. A man who was previously walking in front of me ran into the broad chest of Eroc. The dark mare reared and threw me off of his back in a swift move. My back collided with the hard ground and the wind was instantly knocked out of me. Rouyan must have spotted the fall and rushed to help me up.

"M'lady! Are you alright?" She was frantic. The fear of seeing me fall was added to the fear of the attack.

When I was up on my own two feet, I saw my father rush towards the battle on Snowmane. Leaning onto Rouyan, I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Rouyan, mount Eroc. I can walk on my own feet. I will not have you left her and fall behind. I will not leave without you. Now go!"

She hesitated for a moment then let me go to mount the large stallion. When I felt her hands leave me, I faltered a bit but kept upright. Much to the protest of my back, I ran to the blond head of Eowyn and began to aid in the attempt to calm and control the villagers.

"Make for the lower ground!" she shouted and began to usher people to go around the cliffs and away from the Wargs.

"Stay together!" I shouted in unison. My back was protesting the fast movements of my feet, but I held on to whatever strength I had left for the sake of my people. I caught Eowyn take a final glance at Lord Aragorn before he turned to head the column. The woman was smitten with the dark and mysterious man. Just as I fear I was smitten with the grey eyes of the elf.

Women, men, and children began to run to quicken the pace to Helms Deep. The rest of the path was not far, but the fear of the Wargs overcoming our soldiers made the minutes seem like hours. My back and head were still aching from the fall off of Eroc. The walking that I was forcing myself to do drained me of all excess energy that I once had.

Without warning, a sharp pain erupted from my skull and shook my body. My eyes went black, but I still felt conscious. Suddenly I came to a familiar sight; The Rohirrim lead by Eomer. They were riding South as if the whips of their masters were behind them. In front of the massive swarm of horses and men was Gandalf. Clad in white with a complementary horse, he looked like the light of the sun manifested into one body of good. The vision faded into black once more and I found my eyes coming to terms with the grey sky above me. Moving around, I saw that I was placed in a wagon on a bed of hay being lead by a pair of twin horses. Rouyan was mounted on Eroc behind the cart. Bolting upright, I slipped off the wagon and ran to the head of the column searching for that blond maine.

"Eowyn," I gasped once I reached her at the very front. "Are the soldiers back? What happened? How long was I out? Where ar-" but she cut me off before the words could form on my tongue.

"Cousin look. We are in the midst of Helms Deep. We are safe now." For the first time, I looked ahead, in the distance was the stone keep that would hold us until the threat of Isengard ended. She continued calmly to my crazed face, "The king is not back, the battle might have ended, but the doubts are high. As for you, you stumbled for the ground and hit your head. You were gone for about half of an hour." A half of an hour? The vision only last nigh a few seconds before you saw the sky again. "Your maid told me about you fall and I saw fit to leave you to lie instead of walk," she said before turning to me and smiling. "But seeing as you are already up, there is nothing I can do now."

The smile crept onto my face as her joke sank in. By now, Helms deep was a few moments away. It's stone wall were getting larger and larger with each passing footfall.

"How is your head?" asked Eowyn interrupting my thoughts. My frenzied search for the news I so desperately sought for made me forget about the bump that was now forming on the side of my skull.

"Bothersome," I said. That was the only word I could come up with. It was beginning to ache intensively with each step I took. The closer we got to Helms Deep the more the pain grew. But I could not let Eowyn know this. I did not want her worrying for the men and villagers as well as me. Continuing on, I figured if I could keep it to myself, maybe Theoden would allow me to fight when the time needed it.

-x-

When the wooden doors to the keep opened, I shrank back at the sight of the melancholy place. People of Rohan were crowding the already small passageways. Their carts and provisions were still packed, and the horses were nervous in the close quarters. Eowyn began to venture to the right side of the keep asking various people to take their food and provisions to the second level. Following in her ideas, I took the liberty of scouting out the left side. Within an hour, over a hundred men and women were busy sorting food and blankets for use in the caves. Only about twenty baskets with bread and a dozen with apples were found. A select few had pieces of dried meat in them, but these were scarce. This was not enough food to feed an entire region. About two hundred or so blankets were found and these were to be given to the younger ones whilst in the caves.

"Where is the rest?" I asked gravely. Knowing that this was it, the question seemed futile.

"This is all we could save, my lady," said Aldor, the elder of Edoras.

I looked at the food pathetically. Realistically, this was not enough, but we would find ways to make it last. We always did. "Take it to the caves," I said with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Make way for the king!" The voice of Gamling came across the keep like thunder.

Eowyn and I looked to each other before I nodded my head in her direction. "Go," I said in a small voice. My eyes wanted to see the golden hair of the elf, but for the moment I was preoccupied. My people needed help and I had to be there.

I began to help carry baskets of bread into the damp caves. Finding the driest spot, I signaled for those who were following me to begin to bring the supplies to that spot. Leaving to go collect more, I ran into the body of Gamling.

"My lady," he said with a bow. "Your father commanded me to come find you to insure your safety."

"And why couldn't my lord come and seek me himself?"

"Alas my lady, he is dealing with his grief and the grief of two men. Of the group who came to Edoras all those days ago, only two have made it to Helms Deep."

Drop. There went my heart and my stomach to the floor. Gimili, Aragorn, or my dear Legolas. One of them were dead. But how? All three seemed to be strong and hearty folk. With their encounters with Orcs and Uruk-Hai they seemed impervious to ill fate. Now one was gone. The Fellowship broken once more.

I ran from Gamling with all haste. I had to find the two survivors. For the sake of Eowyn's love I prayed for the survival of Aragorn. For my own selfish needs, I hoped for Legolas. And for the sake of friendship, Gimili.

I found my father giving orders to his men about the protection of the outer wall. If the wall of Helms Deep is breached, the city will fall. Saruman will not send an attack with a source of mere numbers. He will send an army of masses as he was never one for half prepared affairs. I ran through the keep searching for red, black and blond hair. I would stop and occasionally think I would see a glimpse of color, but I was always wrong.

Soon, I found Gimili standing on the top of the outer wall looking solemnly at the horizon. The dwarf was still in Middle Earth and had not moved on. As for the elf and human, I did not know. I stood there staring at the short being until a voice came and whispered in my ear.

"My lady, we need you in the caves." It was Aldor taking me out of my trance. My people needed me. The curiosity and pain was pushed back into the crevices of my mind as I hurried back to the damp darkness.

-x-

"Father," I said bowing low. While I was aiding in the admission into the caves, Gamling came to me once more to volley a message from my father. He wanted to see me in his chambers on the third level. The soldiers began to file into the caves to take all the able bodied men and boys above to fight. It was close to night when I entered into his presence. The circular stone room was dark and empty save from a few pieces of furniture. It was reserved for only the royal family during times of need.

He came over to me from a dark bureau. He was already wearing his armor of bronze and gold. Standing in front of me, he looked me deep in the eyes before speaking in a low voice. "My dearest daughter. I am sorry for my absence from you."

"You were under the spell of Saruman, there was naught you could do."

"No, I'm referring to my lack of time. Countless battles are waging around us and I have no time for the important things." He took my hands in his and looked into my green eyes. "Illiayana, I worry for you."

"Do not worry about me, worry about the safety of those whom you lead. Worry about those who are loyal to you and those who belong in these lands."

"I do, I love my people. That is why I sit here in a keep striving for their defense. No, I worry about you for the sanctity of your mind. I called you here to ask you a simple question."

"Of course, you may ask anything of me and only the truth will come from me." The knots in my stomach were intensified. Not knowing his next words killed me. I did not want to use my curse of my father and destroy his privacy. In fact, since I learned to control myself, the only people who I have used on were Rouyan, Gandalf, and Legolas. His face came to my mind again as I waited for my father to continue.

"I spoke to a guard, and he told me that when Eomer left, the castle went into disarray. He told me you locked yourself in your chambers for days. He also told me about the lust you received from the guards under the orders of Wormtongue. My daughter, were you defiled by a man before your wedding night?" His face was grim. The shadows over his eyes were intense and bearing. He was hoping for a positive answer, but I could not give him one.

I hesitated for a moment before answering. I feared what he would say afterwards but I could not mislead him. "Not with my intention." I looked down at my feet with shame. His hands released mine. I was shocked when he took me into his arms and held me there. I returned my father's embrace with love. He was the most caring man in all of Middle Earth whom did not deserve these hardships. From the burning of villages to his awakening, he has been strong. And I was so proud of him.

-x-

I will not use. I will not search. And I will not be dark. I will help those who need me.

As I was leaving the room, I saw the extent of our forces. About 300 men were soldiers of Rohan, about 100 were simple peasant folk, and 200 were cloaked in purple with silver bows. This was no army. I spotted a few boys who were younger than I scattered among the older men. These were children, not defenders of the keep. Saruman's forces were easily seen in the distance. Their torches were lit and an evil shadow was cast over the plains before our stone walls. Yet again, I failed to find the heads of black and blond hair that I vied to see.

"My lady, you must hurry to the caves. They need you there," said a soldier who spotted my slow movements and quick eyes. I just glanced at the man, he was nigh older than twenty, before running to the entrance. The few men who were waiting at the entrance for me quickly shut the extensive wooden doors as I entered the vast cavern.

Women and young children were huddled together in scattered patterns. Many were grim faced, others were crying, and a few kept glancing nervously at the wooden doors from where I just entered. I found a blond head darting from family to family. She was offering blankets to those who needed them. A few families had to share their threadbare blankets with others to keep warm.

"Eowyn," I said coming up behind her. She turned and looked at me with a smile. "Is their anything these people need. I only just returned."

"Yes, I am afraid that my cooking is horrid. I do not want any person getting ill on my account-"

But I cut her off with a laugh. "Of course I will go and do the cooking my dear." A genuine laugh came from me. The first in a long time.

I found Aldor skinning a newly slaughtered lamb. He must have been exempt from the battle due to his age and wisdom. Next to him was his wife who was slicing tomatoes ad herbs into small pieces. His eyes came to me when I came over.

"My lady, it's not much, but we have three others. We were able to find a few tomatoes and some herbs from a medicine woman. Shall I finish skinning the animal and cut pieces for you to put in that pot over there?" he said pointing to a large kettle filled with water over a makeshift fire.

"Yes, that would help me dearly. Do you know where I might find some more wood?"

"Yes, over there my lady," he said pointing yet again. But this time to a pile of wood that was obviously cut from wagons.

"Thank you Aldor. I will kindle the fire and begin boiling the water." Cooking took my mind off the ensuing battle outside for a little bit.

-x-

Boom.

Hours of silence went by before a tremor shook the caves. I promised myself I would not use, but I had to know what happened. Darkness crept into my mind. I turned towards the cave wall and hung my head low. My wheat colored hair covered my newly glowing eyes. I found the mind of a small boy who was only ten winters old. He was throwing rocks at some Uruk-Hai below. They were trying to break the doors in with a large wooden pillar. The young boy kept glancing nervously at a large hole in the outer wall. The Uruks were filing into the keep. They breached the wall.

My breath caught in my throat as the young boy whose eyes I was seeing, was shot with an arrow. He died defending Rohan at the young age of ten. I felt the shaft in my chest as he would. The dark left me and I was breathing heavily. Tears flooded to my eyes at the young loss and pain. I turned with my head low and looked up to met the blue eyes of Eowyn. She rushed over to and looked at my face.

"Dead. The keep is breached." No other words could come from me.

Eowyn nodded before speaking. "Do not alarm the families."

"No," I said. Tears stopped and I regained my composure for the sake of my people. "I will pass out the stew as it is ready. Pass a few apples and chunks of bread out. Maybe full bellies will calm them."

We went to work to calm those who needed it. Many women and children came rushing to us asking what the tremble was. Each time we came up with an excuse to not worry. Few believed us, but would not question those who were caring for them. With the meager soup, apples and bread, people began to eat with haste. Aldor was passing out water from filled caskets while his wife was seeing to the elderly. Calm seemed to rush over the people once more. The melancholy of the battle waging outside never left the air. It hung there like a foul stink.

Eowyn and I never finished passing out food and supplies before two soldiers of Rohan came running into the caves from outside.

"The keep is breached! Retreat deeper into the caves! Go through the mountains! They are upon us!"

Screams filled the caves as people began to run. People were grabbing onto family and holding them. These might be their last moments together.

"They're breaking in!" shouted a woman in the frenzy.

I looked at Eowyn with fear in my eyes. Hers were a reflection of what I was feeling. I turned and looked at the people before me. They were all frightened and scared for the fate to come.

"Hurry now and stay together! Follow the road into the mountain until you reach the light!" I shouted to them before me. I turned to Eowyn and continued, "Eowyn, please help them. You know the way, I will stay here and contact you about the events to come." My voice was calm as I spoke to her.

"No, Illiayana! I will stay here wit-" but I cut her off once more. I was not in the mood for her stubborn ways. I needed her to listen to me.

"Please Eowyn!" I shouted. "I need you to do this for me! You could help save all these people!" I shouted at her with such a force that she winced.

She just stared at me for a moment. Then finally, she took off and began to herd the frightened people deeper into the mountain.

-x-

I turned from my spot and hurried towards the wooden doors. Soldiers of all forms were pouring from it. Most of the villagers who were unexperienced in battle ran past me into the caves.

Bumping and pushing past them, I entered the stone stable. Horses were in their stalls stamping on the stone ground in fear. I met the eyes of Eroc but I turned my head and looked at the sight before me.

Soldiers were barricading the doors. The Uruks must have infiltrated the upper levels of the keep. This was the last safe room of the Hornburg. Helms Deep has been overrun.

I stood by the entrance to the caves when I saw a head of black move towards my father and shout to him, then to Gamling. Aragorn was alive.

A deafening crunch came from the direction of the barricade. I saw a flash of blond hair move to overturn a table and add it to the mass of furniture. Legolas was alive. They were all alive.

"Legolas!" I shouted almost unknowingly. I don't know where it came from, but it did.

The elf turned and looked in my direction, oblivious to my presence before my outburst. My feet took on a mind of their own and ran towards him. Our bodies collided and I pressed my lips to his own in desperation. I did not know if I would see him again, but I had to hold on to a sliver of hope. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He in turn wrapped his around my waist. Seconds felt like hours before I pulled away. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"Be careful," I said in a whisper. My eyes were locked with his. His breath was deep and the taste of him lingered on my lips.

"Ride out with us," he said simply. "I don't want to leave you here. Ride out with us." He pulled his head away and kept staring down at me.

I simply nodded my head in agreement before I left the warm space of his arms and rushed over to Eroc. I removed my sword from its former spot on his saddle before moving to the white horse of the elf. I mounted behind him. My riding dress was bunched around my knees baring my dark breeches.

I saw my father and Aragorn move into a formation with them at the head. Legolas and I fell in behind them. About fifty or so more riders came behind us. "Fell deeds awake," my father said. "Now for wrath. Now for ruin and a red dawn!" he said with all the confidence of a king before putting on his golden helmet. Aragorn drew his sword and stared straight at the now bulging door. Legolas drew two long knives and I drew my long silver and blue blade.

A low blow from a horn echoed across the depths of Helms Deep before the Uruk-Hai charged through the doors. They poured into the hall like a mass of water.

"Forth Eorlingas!" shouted my father once more. The horses were rallied and they charged towards the black armor. I saw my father slice through an Uruk-Hai who dropped dead at his feet. Their masses overwhelmed us and I saw many rush towards me. I sliced though many as the horse kept galloping on. My dress and breeches were collecting dark droplets of blood from the cut down Uruk-Hai. My blade began to change from a light silver to a dark crimson.

We rode though the keep slicing down the stunned Uruk-Hai leaving a trail of dead bodies behind us. We kept riding and swinging until we were out the main gate of the keep and heading towards the black sea in the plains before us. Behind us, the horn kept blowing without a pause.

I looked all around and was swarmed with Uruk-Hai. Legolas took many out with quick swings of his two swords. I began to attack those who came close to us. Suddenly I saw Legolas turn to east towards the rising sun. I followed his gaze up to a high hill and saw the white silhouette of a rider.

"Gandalf," the elf whispered. He returned to the battle before him and began cutting down Uruks once more. I however kept my gaze on Gandalf. Why would a rider who stands alone seem so confident about the battle before him? We were far too out numbered to win today.

My question was answered when I saw another rider appear beside him. This rider was dressed in tradition Rohirrim armor and was mounted on a great brown stallion. Eomer.

Eomer drew his sword and behind him came a great mass of horses and riders. This was the vision I saw. Gandalf left to find Eomer and return him to Rohan.

I noticed that Legolas ceased to move. His eyes were fixed on the riders above us. Even the Uruk-Hai began to fixate on them and ignore us.

Then suddenly, the riders began to descend from hill weapons at the ready. The Uruks moved away from us fifty riders, and moved into battle stations to face the oncoming forces. Their spears were pointed at the hearts of the horses. Then sun rose behind them. The blinding light weakened the eyes of the Uruk-Hai and left them blind to the riders before them. But the light was not blinding to us. It was hope dawning over the mountain.

The Riders of Rohan clashed with the Uruks like a wave. They began to cut down all in their path. My father rallied the rest of us riders and we charged forward to the turned backs of the Uruk-Hai.

Together, Legolas and I cut down many. The odds were in our favor now. The aid from both the sun and Eomer, gave us an advantage over the dark beasts. They were falling by the dozen.

"Victory! We have victory!" shouted my father with triumph. We won. Over two-thousand people of Rohan defeated the forces of Saruman within a night. Before long, many of the Uruks began to retreat into the forest beyond the plains. Riding out behind them, we were like the whips of their masters forcing them into the foliage.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" shouted Eomer. At first I did not understand why were were allowing them to escape into the trees. They would still be alive if we stayed. But then I remembered, there are no forests within miles of here. The closest being Fangorn. This forrest was not here last night or the day before. I just moved here within the hour. The Uruks kept running towards it hoping it would provide shelter for them from our swords.

When the last Uruk entered, the trees began to move and creak. Screams from the dark beasts erupted from the forrest as the trees took the lives of the last surviving forces of Saruman.

I had to tell Eowyn who was still in the caves. I buried my head into the back of the elf before me. Dark entered me once more and my eyes were blue in the new daylight. My mind stretched far into the bowels of the mountain and searched for the mind of Eowyn. She was sitting with Aldor and the rest of the villagers in the dark, waiting for my contact.

'_Eowyn,_' I mentally spoke to her. '_The battle is over. We have won. Come to the light of the day._' Then I ended the connection and pushed the dark from my mind. The blue left my eyes and I lifted my head to meet the grey eyes of Legolas. He was staring at me from over his shoulder.

"I had to tell Eowyn in the caves," I said simply. He nodded and turned back around. Theoden, Gandalf and Eomer were turning the remaining soldiers around to return to the women at the keep. I looked down at the ground before us. Blood stained the ground as bodies lay hewed.

-x-

The ride back was greeted with shouts to glory from both the women emerging from the caves and the riders. Legolas stopped the horse at the bottom of the steps on the upper level. He swiftly unmounted the horse and helped me down by taking my hips in his hands. When I felt my feet touch the ground, I looked up into his grey eyes and smiled. He returned the smile and took me in his arms. I stood there and listened to his heartbeat as he gave me a quick kiss on the temple.

I leaned back to look at him and smile before letting go. "I have to go find Eowyn," I said. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before letting me go.

I found her a few yards away hugging the dark-haired Aragorn. She was smitten with the ranger as I was with the elf. I turned to go and find Legolas once more, but I saw him with Gimili so I decided to leave him be.

"Illiayana!" came a mans voice from behind me. I turned once more and saw the hazel eyes of Eomer. The Captain of Rohan strode to me and took me in his arms. I felt his breastplate rather than a beating heart. I returned the hug as a friend should, but I had a feeling that this hug was to mean more.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear from his height above me. "I thought I lost you," he said in a husky voice. He stood straight up before removing his arms from my torso and took my face in his hands. He leaned down once more and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Until later," he said softly before releasing me and bowing to remove himself. I stood there stunned. My mouth was slack-jawed as the revelation that I kissed two amazing men in a span of two hours hit me like a tidal wave. I admitted my feelings for Legolas as Eomer steps into my life once more.

I slowly turned to my right to see if Legolas or Gimili saw the exchange between Eomer and I. Both were staring. To my left, Eowyn and Aragorn's eyes were fixed on me. Four pairs of eyes were boring into my head.

My emotions became mixed and my thoughts unkempt. I felt myself become a body of unstable proportions. Dark came to me in full force. My eyes glowed an intense blue as I began to loose control of my curse. I needed to leave Helms Deep.

Rushing to the stables, I placed my sword into the hoop on Eroc's saddle. I quickly mounted the great stallion and rode alone towards Edoras. The ride would be swift and short. Eroc was feeling my emotions and understood my need of solitude away from those whom I have come to enjoy.

Then by nightfall, we were nearing the Golden Hall. What would have been a three days ride only took twenty hours. The city was unscathed by the hand of Saruman. The gates that were left open were still in their place. All of Eroc's groomings were in their place in the stable. And all of my belongings were in their place in my chambers. No evil came here to harm the city.

The battle for Helms Deep was over. The battle for my heart was about to begin

-x-x-x-x-

**Shout out to my friend Katsuma! Her story called "Rose Hand" is fan-freaking-fastic :) Go read it, like now.**

**Review please :) They make me happy! Also tell me what I can improve on. I appreciate all types of criticism!**

**I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO SHE WILL END UP WITH /:**


	11. Orphan

**So, the last chapter was thuper-duper long. Sorry 'bout that. Well I have decided who my OC shall truly fall in love with! Fina-fricken-lly. However, I will probably change my mind in about an hour.**

**On another note, thank you to SoccerGirl4Life30 and Lithiumflower2501 for their reviews :)**

**Basically, I don't think that my PMs and everything are being sent. Maybe? Or maybe I am just a loser. If they aren't let me know cause I sent one to all my reviewers. Thanks so much.**

**So I was asked who my OCs are modeled after. Both Haley and Illiyana are inspired by my older sister. Her name is actually Haley. She is graduating from high school this year and she is my biggest inspiration. She has gone through so much crap in her life to where she is wise beyond her years. From being raped to the death of her boyfriend of three years, she was able to pull through everything and have a bright future. Next year, she is leaving me and going to London to study journalism on a full-ride scholarship. I love her so much and I am so proud of her.**

-x-x-x-x-

The first kiss was on me. I came to him, and I forced my face to meet his. This kiss was also short and simple with a touch of passion. The strain of the ensuing battle lingered on his body. He smelled like the woods. Not sweet, but musky like the grass after a fresh rain. But then, he also smelled of blood. Blood that was not of his body was sprayed on his tunic and knives. His golden hair was shining in the light of the new dawn. His grey eyes were determined with the wisdom of his years. I was in control, commander and master. Our lips were in synch. His were in a dance with mine while our hands found the other. Our bodies were close together, closer than they have ever been. Legolas knew more about me than many others did. He understood me and he took my curse with a soft. I finally got it, I hoped and I waited.

But then, Lady Fate, creating a disaster. Mere hours later, Eomer came and kissed me. Not with permission and not with a return. A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback. Eomer was unlike Legolas. He was set with determination and triumph. His calloused hands caressed my face as his lips brushed mine. It was not a kiss that was caused by desperation of the heart. It was more of a joy and relief kiss. The kiss was the furthest Eomer has been with me. Kisses on the cheek in the stables were as close as he ever got in all the winters I had known him. His ten years over mine were a cause of my reluctance. When I was sixteen summers and he twenty-six, I found him in a compromising situation with a scullery maid behind the kitchens. His playboy attitude and sybarite demeanor made him popular among the women in Edoras, having bedded many of them. For years, the image of another stayed in my mind, but now it was replaced by Legolas in my attempt to ward of Eomer. By all honesty to the Valar, he was very handsome. When I first beseeched him, a small girlish infatuation emerged. It died a few nights later.

My mind is racing, but my heart- it beats faster.

-x-

Days were spent without contact. Afternoons were spent outside the walls hunting and practicing my sword work. Evenings were spent in the stables with Eroc, my only companion. And midnight was spent resting. Four nights passed before I heard the horns of the Rohirrim at dawn. To my surprise, Eowyn and Aldor lead the people past the gates. From my high watch on the veranda before the Golden Hall, I saw how much our numbers were diminished. About a quarter of our former forces were gone from this earth.

It was hours before any entered the Golden Hall where I now sat in my respective seat next to my father's throne. Eowyn and a flock of maids entered chatting like children. The fair woman saw me and rushed to me. Her golden hair was billowing and her brown riding dress was tattered at the bottom from her trek.

"Illiayana," she gasped bringing me into her arms. "I was so worried for you. I saw you in an embrace with my brother then you left!"

"Eowyn, I am fine, I just had to leave Helms Deep, there was too much for me there." I took her face in my hands and made her look into my now glowing eyes. "I rode straight here," I said out loud while in her mind I was saying, 'Your brother kissed me without consent. My heart had to leave.'

At this point she was just staring. My eyes slowly regained their evergreen color and I let her go.

"Eayma, Ioreth!" I said loudly to get the attention of Eowyn's maids. They came rushing to us, blowing low when they stood before me. I turned to them and nodded my head in approval of their respect for a Princess of Rohan. Taking Eowyn's hands in mine, I looked at the two girls before continuing, "Please take my beautiful cousin to her chambers and clean her up from the journey here."

I turned to Eowyn once more. My hands were still in hers as I looked at her deep in the eyes. "Where are the men? My father and company. I noticed their absence when you entered from the gates."

"They have ridden to Isengard with all haste by the order of the White Wizard." Her voice was full of worry.

"Do not worry dear cousin. If Gandalf called for them to journey there, then he knows what we do not. They will be safe." I did not know this for certain, but I had to hope. After all, hope allowed us to win the Battle of the Hornburg. "When will they be back?" I asked finally.

"By the time the sun is high in the sky," she said simply.

I nodded before turning to the maids who still stood before us, "When her beautiful face is refreshed, dress her in a nice gown. We want her to look like an Angel when the men return." I removed my hands before Eowyn. She and her maids bowed before me then took off to her chambers.

I ran to find Aldor. He was in his quaint home placing apples in a large bowl. His wife was nursing a small child, I presume who lost their parents in the previous battle.

"My lady," he said bowing when he saw me. His wife followed his movements with the small babe in her arms.

"My dear Hild," I said addressing the elderly woman. "Who is this young child?"

"This, my lady, is Holdwyn. Her mother died a few months past from labor sickness. Her father and brother were slain before the Hornburg protecting us. She is the youngest of the orphans."

"Orphans? Where are the rest?" My voice was urgent. There will children in my city without the care of families. They needed someone to be there.

"They are currently being rounded up in the house of Ceorl to figure out where they will stay."

I nodded to her before moving my gaze to Aldor. "My dear Old One, I came to ask you to help aid in the preparations of the funerals for those who have fallen. Help bury those of valor in the plains while aiding in the home burials of those who call for it. I will help you when I am done at the home of Ceorl."

"My lady, the bodies of those who were slain were burned on funeral pyres the night after the battle. Their families were in attendance for all." His face was grave and solemn.

"Pyres? All who were slain for Rohan deserved such an honor. My dear Aldor, I am sorry for disturbing you." I turned to Hild before continuing, "Hild, please give me the child. I will see to all of the orphans." I took the small child from her arms and into mine. Her soft and warm flesh was smooth. Her breathing was slow from her slumber. Her hair was a dark brown and it stood in small curls around her head. "Please, take care of those who are wounded and in need. I'm putting all my faith in you while I care to the children. Thank you for your help Aldor and Hild. You shall be greatly rewarded when I return." I bowed to them before taking my leave.

I carried the small child close to my heart. She was still and silent. I was entering my chambers before she began to stir. Rouyan was putting fresh linens on my bed when I arrived.

"My lady," she said bowing to me before returning to her chores.

"Rouyan, I will finish with my bed later tonight. For now, please help me," I said showing her the girl in my arms. She gasped and looked from the child to me.

"My lady, tell me this is not your-"

"No," I said laughing. Holdwyn was beginning to stir in my arms. I adjusted my hold on her to turn her small face so Rouyan could see her. "This is the daughter of a man who was slain in the Battle of the Hornburg. She has no family left in this world. Like my father before me, I am adopting her into my care." Rouyan looked at me with her old eyes. Hints of sympathy and admiration speckled her blue eyes.

"What would you have me do my lady?"

"Take Holdwyn to a nursemaid. I gather she is hungry from her movements in my arms. Then fetch a cradle for her to lay in and place it next to my bed. I want her to be comfortable when I return. There is a gathering of orphans in the house of Ceorl and I am going to tend to them. Take care of her."

-x-

I spent the next hours ordering the cooks in the kitchen of the Golden Hall to cease preparing for the Victory Feast to take place in the night after today. I told them to cut the boar in half to take to the orphans. The smokes boar, baskets of apples, loaves of bread, jars of honey, and caskets of water were all carried by me and a dozen servants down to the house of Ceorl. I had a few handmaids clear our the linen store to take along too.

When we all reached the small house, I saw the extent of the unfortunate. About ninety or so children were sitting there scared and alone. Ceorl and his sisters were either busy preparing a small stew in a fire in the corner of the house or passing out threadbare blankets. The children were huddled close together on the floor. There was barely any room to walk and the were a few children piled on laps. When I entered the house, Ceorl bowed to be in respect. His sisters matched his moves.

"My lady, what do I give this pleasure of you being here?" said Ceorl with a tone of questioning. After all, why would a Princess be at a poor farmers house instead of tending to the feast that is to take place the next night?

"My dear Ceorl, I have heard of the misfortune of these young children and I have come to help."

The next hours were spent passing out thick blankets and food. The children munched hungrily on the provisions. They were so thankful to the idea of full bellies and warm blankets. When I learned of their lack of bedding, I invited all of them to lodge at the Golden Hall in the state rooms. We had about five unoccupied ones which would house about ten each. I will take seven into my room, but the others would have to find other rooms to stay in. My servants and maid stayed at the makeshift orphanage while I returned to order the preparation of rooms.

The sun was in the middle of the sky when I returned to the Golden Hall. My father, Gandalf and Gamling were in the hall speaking. All were still either in armor or riding clothes signaling their return was not long before. The trio and Eomer were no where to be seen.

"My daughter," said my father moving to me and taking me into his arms. I smiled at the embrace and returned it. "I missed you when you left from Helms Deep. I am glad you are safe my daughter."

"Thank you father," I said with a smile. He kissed me on the forehead before returning to his previous conversation. I began to move towards my chambers before a booming voice startled me.

"Illiayana!" I turned and met the eyes of Eomer once more. "I just asked where my linens for my bed were and I was told that you took them. What is the meaning of this?" He was angry. Possibly by the thought that I was disrespecting him. Eomer's temper was short and unbearable. Another reason to avoid him.

"Calm, my lord Eomer." I said shortly.

"How dare you disrespect me by stealing those that are mine! Are you not Princess of this great land? Do you not have adequate bedding? Your daring-" I was done with his yelling and cut him off.

"Shut up you insolent oaf!" I shouted back at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father turn and look at me and my shrill outburst. Gandalf and Gamling's eyes also looked upon us. Behind them Aragorn was watching from the side of a pillar and Legolas and Gimili were standing together a few yards away. I locked eyes with Legolas for a second and my heart began to race once more. I pushed back my girlish feelings to continue my assault on Eomer.

I returned my eyes to him and continued, "If you must know, Lord Eomer, I for one am a Princess of Rohan. I will not stand here and be called a thief by a mere Captain. You will show me the respect I deserve!" My voice was fierce and my eyes on fire. I never left his gaze even though his face was fixed in anger. My face mirrored his.

"Now, if the whole hall needs to know," I shouted. I paused for a moment to push past his tall body to address my company in the expanse of the great room. My gazed roamed over the bodies of my father, his guard, the trio, and various servants. My voice oozed confidence as I continued,"There are no fresh linens in the rooms. Nor is their a whole boar for the feast tomorrow night."

"What?" roared Eomer once more.

"Hush, Lord Eomer," said my father in a calm voice. He looked to me and I met his gaze. He was angry, but more confused at the time. "Now Illiayana, why did you take the liberty of removing the linens and severing the boar?"

"Because father, there are over ninety orphans in our city at the moment. I have the servants washing the old linens at the moment so they are clean by tonight. And in the morn, I plan on riding into the plains to hunt a herd of deer. I felt that the people who had nothing, needed those more than Lord Eomer over here, who has everything."

A smirk came across Gimili's face as he joined in, "Looks like the lass has her heart in the right places." Aragorn and Gamling both smiled at his comment.

"Furthermore," I said continuing, "I have alloted the children to take the extra five rooms in the West Hall. Ten will bunk in each room. Seven will stay in mine."

"What of the others?" said Legolas finally speaking. I looked to him and locked eyes. I met his curious grey ones with sad green ones.

"I do not know," I said defeated.

He paused for a moment, obviously thinking of something. He pursed his lips before startling me with his next words. "My lady, if it pleases you; I would be glad to give them my chambers. I am in no need of them." My heart began to soar once more. I smiled and nodded in thanks to the elf.

"And mine as well lassie," said the deep voice next to him. I smiled even larger at Gimili. They were so kind beyond themselves. Now twenty more children may have a warm place to sleep tonight.

"My lady," said Aragorn from the shadows of the pillar. "My room is large enough for at least twenty small children, they are welcome to have it."

I smiled even larger. Now those children will go to bed warm and with full bellies. "Thank you greatly, my lords." My smile never faltered.

"This is the first time I have seen you smile in a long time," said my father from behind me. I turned to him as he continued, "My dear daughter, I am so proud of you." He took me into his arms once more and did not let go until he was pulled away by Gandalf. When we detached, I saw the look on Eomer's face. It was not of anger, rather it was a look that I had not seen before. I was unsure of it, but it felt like admiration and compassion. Something I was to never expect from him.

-x-

**NO ROMANCE. Sorry about that :) Well I should have the next chapters up in a tad. I am going to write though the night cause I love you all :) **

**Review cause it makes me happy :D**


	12. Vision

**So, first person to review and tell me which song I was taking references from will get a cameo in my story :)**

**HINT: They are in the first part of the last chapter when she is comparing the kisses.**

**Also, thanks Katsuma for your review too! I litterally saw it two seconds after I posted the last chapter. Sorry 'bout that!**

**Also I made a whole outline of this story, so I am super excited about the upcoming chapters. Maybe someone will die? Maybe a few? Maybe someone will come back? Keep reading to find out!**

**YAY ROMANCE!**

-x-x-x-x-

The children came around dusk. Eowyn was surprised to see a flock of children sitting in my room when she came to see me, but soon she became attached to the younger ones and allowed them to stay with her for the night. Three girls between the ages of nine and eleven stayed in my chambers on small cots. Holdwyn was uncomfortable in her crib and stayed with me in my soft bed. The night passed peacefully and silent.

The morning was met with Rouyan entering before dawn to take the girls to a bath. She came with a nursemaid to suckled Holdwyn when she awoke. With the older girls getting proper and clean, I allowed Holdwyn to sleep as I began to clean myself from grime. The sun began to rise as I was putting on my simple white dress with a brown bodice. Holdwyn began to stir at the new light entering the room. She was not quite a year old. Her eyes matched her dark brown hair and she was a calm and quiet child. I took her in my arm and cradled her in the morning glow. She squirmed from hunger so I placed her in the arms of the nursemaid. I finished dressing before Holdwyn was done with her feeding.

"She is a hungry little one," I said with a smile to the woman. She had golden hair and hazel eyes. She was nigh older than thirty. She simply smiled and nodded before returning her gaze to the child. Moments passed before Holdwyn finished suckling the woman's breast.

"Forgive me, I am new to this. When do you suppose she will be hungry again?" I asked her. I removed Holdwyn from her arms and took her in mine.

"You are fine my lady," she said with a smile to me. "I suppose around when all others eat. She won't be needing it much longer. She will be able to drink goats milk within a few days. I will stay here in the hall with Rouyan for easy access, my lady," she said bowing before leaving my room.

I nodded my head in her direction before returning my gaze to the small girl in my arms. She was so tiny and so beautiful. A wave of devotion swept over me like a crash of water. This small girl was in my care, she was my charge, and she was my daughter.

A knock came to my door that took me out of my own world. I opened it to find Rouyan with what looked like a red woven scarf. It was wide in the middle and narrow at the ends.

"My lady," she said bowing.

"Rouyan, come in my dear," I said to the old woman. She entered then lifted up the scarf to eye level. It was then that I saw that it was a thick material that was woven from strong strands of red yarn. It had gold trimmings interlaced in the woven strings.

"My lady, I am old and I will carry no more children. I found this last night in my possessions and thought to give it to you. This is a sling that goes over your shoulder so you can carry your small child with you." She smiled and handed me the sling.

I placed Holdwyn on the bed and took the fabric in my hands. It was soft, but strong. I tied it on my left shoulder and adjusted it to where I felt Holdwyn would be comfortable. I took the small child from the bed and placed her in the sling. She fit perfectly. The red contrasted with her brown hair and cradeled her against my body.

"Thank you Rouyan!" I said to her with a large smile on my face. The sling was perfect for my perfect little girl.

-x-

The day was spent preparing for the feast. I was unable to go hunting to find a new form of meat, so a few soldiers went out and returned with three large bucks. I looked after the preparations for all else. I made sure that the tables and caskets of ale were set up properly and that the hall was clean from filth. Eowyn took the charge of the orphans who were occupying the hall. My father commissioned for the home of the deceased Door Guard Hama to become the new orphanage, and for Hama's widow to come reside in the Golden Hall.

When the sun began to set, I brought a hungry Holdwyn back to my chambers. The nursemaid from before was waiting there for her. She took the small child and placed Holdwyn on one of her breasts. Rouyan began to undress me and put me in a a beautiful blue dress that was saved for feasts and royal events.

By the time the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, men and woman began to file into the hall. It wasn't long before my father emerged from his chambers and took his seat at the throne and I took the seat to his right, Eomer stood to his left. Eowyn entered the hall with a large golden chalice in her hand. She bowed before my father and placed it in his hands as he stood.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" he shouted from his place in front of the throne

"Hail!" shouted the bodies in the room. It was lain with a multitude of tables filled with food and caskets of ale for the soldiers of Rohan for their brave defense.

Within minutes, the men began to gulp down tankards of ale by the minute. Many were filling their plates almost as often as they were filling their cups. Being a Princess of Rohan, it was not proper to have a taste of alcohol. I just stood and watched as men began to drown themselves in intoxication. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eomer, Legolas and Gimili partake in a drinking game. I watched for an hour has the elf and the dwarf competed against each other. Each had about twelve tankards before I saw the dwarf fall back in his seat and onto the floor. Legolas won the game against the drunken dwarf. Elves must have a great tolerance against the intoxicating effects of ale. Legolas and Eomer were talking, and I just kept staring at them rather than all the other men. After awhile, they both must have felt my eyes on them as they both slowly turned to look at me. Pairs of hazel and grey eyes met my green ones. The staring lasted a few moments before I rose out of my seat from the throne and ran to the opposite side of the hall. Grabbing a full tankard of ale from a impaired and drunken soldier, I fled towards the stables to be alone.

I fell down into a large hill of hay and began to drink from the cup before me. The strong liquid burned my throat as I swallowed it. My mind began to swim and I felt tingly in my body. I finished the tankard, but I was already heavily intoxicated by the time I tossed it aside. Moments passed and I began to giggle as the littlest things. From the nickering of the horses to the scattering of the rats, everything began to tickle my mind. Soon the doors of the stables opened and I heard someone walk in. I dove into the stack of hay laughing the whole time.

The person stopped in front of my hiding spot and spoke in a husky voice, "Come out Illiayana."

Giggling even harder, I poked my head out of the hay and spoke like a little girl to them. "Boo!" I said playfully. I saw it was Eomer and I groaned at the sight of his face. He was the last person I wanted to see. "What do you want Lord Eomer? Come to yell at little o' me some more huh?" I said slurring my words the whole time.

"Illiayana," he said seriously bending down and balancing on the balls of his feet, "how much have you had tonight?"

"Ha! I have had about fifty, maybe?" I said with a drunken smile and wink. He looked at my face, then at the discarded tankard to my left.

"By the gods Illiayana," he said taking my arms and pulling me out of the hay. "You are such a foolish girl."

"Shut up!" I said hitting him in the chest and removing his hands from my arms. "I'm not the one going around and kissing others unlike you you dumb oaf!" I fell back down into the hay and just sat there staring up at the tall man. He was about two heads taller than I. He moved and dropped down right next to me.

"I'm sorry about that," he said softly.

"No your not," I said giving him a shove. "You know you have wanted to kiss me for along time now. Don't act all noble," my slurring was beginning to become worse. Drunkenness and exhaustion were not a combination I was so accustomed to.

"I know about you and the elf, that is why I am sorry." He looked at me and I to him. His eyes really were sorry. I could see it in his hazel depths. "I am also sorry for snapping at you yesterday; I only found out that the girl who I love, loves another a mere hour before."

"You don't love me you big oaf," I said softly slurring. I leaned back against the soft hay and I felt my eyes grow heavy. Unable to control myself in my drunken state, my head moved to his soldier and rested there. My eyes grew dark and I fell asleep within moments.

-x-

A sharp pain stabbed at my mind. I felt a presence in Rohan that was pure evil. Sauron's eye was fixed on the city. I opened my eyes suddenly and began to breath heavily. I tried to move, but I felt two strong arms wrapped around my body. I turned around and found myself against the hard body of Eomer. He must have fallen asleep here in the stables when I did.

I moved my hand to thump him hard on the chest. He woke up with a start and stared at me angrily.

"What was that for?" he demanded in a hushed but irritated tone. He removed his arms from around me and was sitting upright in the hay.

"You don't just lay here and sleep next to me you oaf! What if someone walked in and saw us here? What would this look like to them?" I said motioning between us. I was now sitting next to him in the same upright position. Our eyes were locked on each other in frustration. The stupid man was sleeping next to me in an improper way. What would people think?

"Excuse me, my lady. But last night YOU fell asleep on ME, rested YOUR head on MY shoulder, YOU kept pulling ME down when I tried to leave, and YOU took my hands and wrapped them around your body. I'm sorry my lady, but you are the one who is at fault here," he said emphasizing his words. The oaf was turning this around and blaming it on me like I knew what I was doing. I was drunk for the first time in my life, I had no control.

"Besides," he said continuing, "I was only obeying my Princesses wishes." He gave me a small smirk. The man was maddening! "What woke you up anyway?" he asked with the smirk still on his face.

The presence was pushed back into my mind when I saw him around me, but now it was at the front again. I stood up and ran from the stables when he reminded me. I headed towards the Golden Hall with all haste. Eomer was on my tail with his faster and stronger legs. We both entered the main doors to see Gandalf with Aragorn, Legolas and two Hobbits who came to Edoras when the men returned yesterday. He was solemn and melancholy like a twist of ill fate came to him. All were dressed in sleeping garments indicating that they were all just roused from sleep. Legolas stiffened when he saw Eomer and I enter together.

Gandalf turned when he saw me enter, "Ah! Illiayana my dear, I am in need of your help. Pippin here saw into a palantiri. He was a fool, but he saw the enemies mind. Please if you will, look into his and tell us what he saw." Gandalf returned to the Hobbit that was sitting on the stool. He was staring straight ahead into the distance as if searching for something. The other was kneeling beside him with a look of worry on his face.

"Will he not tell you himself?" I asked. I did not want to use on a small Hobbit. I didn't know how he would handle it.

"No, he is too in shock. You are our last hope," he said looking at me with begging eyes.

Eomer came up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at him with worry in my eyes. He simply nodded at me and gave me a small push forward. Legolas was staring at Eomer all the while. I approached the small halfling slowly and knelt in front of him.

"Pippen, nod if you understand me." He nodded slowly. "If I hurt you, I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can. Understand?" He nodded once more. "Now do not be scared, I simply need to see what you saw. You will feel me in your mind, but do not fret. Understand still?" And for the final time he nodded again.

Dark crept into my mind and my eyes turned blue. The Hobbit next to him jumped at the sight and moved away from me. Pippin's eyes grew wide and he began to shake again. '_Pippin, I will not hurt you. Trust me._' He relaxed slowly before I could look through his mind. Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Aragorn and the other Hobbit were staring at me.

Pippin must have looked into a dark Seeing Stone. I saw the Great Eye, a white tree on fire, a white city below it in flames, and the One Ring. I also saw the grotesque face of the Dark Lord and how he hurt Pippin similarly to how I could if I tried to. The pain that Pippin felt began to enter my body as well. I broke the connection to keep it away. My eyes turned to their normal green again before I stood and turned to look at Gandalf.

"Minas Tirith."

-x-x-x-x-

**SOOOOOOO**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**MAKE ME HAPPY :)**


End file.
